fairytalefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Snow Queen/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170525190403/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170601181837
Elsa: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know! Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway! It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free! Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry Here I stand, and here I'll stay Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, the past is in the past! Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone Here I stand, in the light of day Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway... Ella: The sun burns bright on the hill tonight Not a green tree to be seen A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen Its rays are burning like this fire deep inside Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well now they know Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don't care what they're going to say Let the flames rage on The heat never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance Makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me Can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free! Let it go, let it go I am one with the sand and sun Let it go, let it go You'll never see me run Here I stand And here I'll stay Let the flames rage on My power's sparking through the ground into the sky My soul is blazing in sunbeams full of light And one thought ignites like a furnace blast I'm never going back, the past is in the past Let it go, let it go And I'll grow like the rising sun Let it go, let it go That perfect girl's moved on. Here I stand In the light of day Let the flames rage on The heat never bothered me anyway! Anna: The snow glows bright in Arendelle tonight Not a leader to be seen You've abandoned your baby sister But your kingdom needs its queen The wind is howling through all the dark streets outside You wouldn't let me in, and you never tried You shut me out, you lied to me Then you told me I couldn't get married And now you're gone, I should be glad Well, I'm not sad Let her go, let her go, won't long for her anymore Let her go, let her go, turn away and slam the door I don't care that she's gone away Let her storm rage on, I'd rather be an only child any day. It's funny how some distance doesn't make me calm down And the anger that consumes me turns my smile into a frown Well, let's all see what she will do I hope they catch her and throw her in jail too Then I will be Arendelle's queen, I'm not a freak Let her go, let her go, let her mess up her own life Let her go, let her go, I won't be part of her strife Here I stand, while she's far away Let her storm rage on… It's getting colder and there's frost on the windows I can see my breath in the air, I'll put on warmer clothes And one thought is revealed just like an open door I never want you back, can't stand you anymore Let her go, let her go, let her freeze to death out there Let her go, let her go, just see how much I care Here I stand, and just hear me say Let her storm rage on, I'd rather be an only child any day.